1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of valves. More specifically, the present invention comprises a valve assembly configured for a rapid release of pressure when a triggering mechanism is actuated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention has application wherever a pressurized gas needs to be selectively released. One non-limiting application is that of soft projectile launchers. A soft-projectile launcher is commonly used by children for target practice and for war-type games. The projectile may be a piece of compressible foam or a marshmallow.
FIGS. 1-3 depict a marshmallow shooter incorporating the present invention. These figures are not labeled as “prior art” because the marshmallow shooter includes the novel inventive valve. However, those skilled in the art will realize that the marshmallow shooter includes many prior art features. These features will be described in this “BACKGROUND” section and the novel features will then be described in later sections.
FIG. 1 illustrates a projectile launcher 12 incorporating the inventive valve. The projectile is fired through barrel 16 and out of muzzle 18. Reservoir/pump assembly 20 stores a volume of compressed air. Pump handle 24 is used to pressurize the air within the reservoir. Valve assembly 22 regulates the flow of gas to launch the projectile. Trigger 14 selectively releases the gas. Grip 12 allows the user to easily grip the projectile launcher while keeping a finger on the trigger. Carry handle 46 allows the user to easily grasp and carry the launcher.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are sectional elevation views through the launcher. They are intended to show the features of the launcher other than the inventive valve, so that the reader may understand one operational environment in which the inventive valve may be used (but by no means the only operational environment). The inventive valve itself will be described subsequently. Many of the components depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3 are also shown in simplified form for purposes of visual clarity.
In FIG. 2, reservoir 26 is designed to contain a pressurized air supply. The user builds pressure by grasping pump handle 24 and cycling piston 34 and rod 30 in pump cylinder 28. As the user pulls pump handle 24 rearward, air passes through vent 32 and through first check valve 36. This air flows into the volume to the left of piston 34 (with respect to the orientation shown in the view). Second check valve 38 remains closed during the rearward stroke. Once the pump handle reaches the rearward limit of its stroke, the user pushes it forward. At this point increasing pressure ahead of piston 34 causes first check valve 36 to close. The volume ahead of the piston is thereby pressurized.
As the forward stroke of the piston continues the increasing pressure ahead of the piston exceeds the pressure within reservoir 26 and second check valve 38 opens. The air ahead of the piston then flows through second check valve 38 into reservoir 26. This cyclic pumping action may be repeated through multiple strokes. Eventually the pressure within reservoir 26 will build to the point that pump cylinder 28 is no longer able to add additional pressure.
Valve assembly 22 controls the flow of air out of reservoir 26. In the invention, trigger 14 is pulled to open the valve assembly and release the pressure within the reservoir into firing chamber 42. A soft projectile located within firing chamber 42 (not shown in FIG. 2) is propelled by the released air into bore 40 and out muzzle 18.
FIG. 3 shows how a soft projectile is loaded into the launcher. In the embodiment shown, a release catch is actuated and barrel assembly 48 pivots downward about hinge pin 44. Breach 50 is thereby exposed. A projectile 52 is loaded into breach 50 and barrel assembly 48 is then rotated upward and latched into place (as shown in FIG. 2). The user then launches the projectile by pulling the trigger.
A launcher such as shown in FIGS. 1-3 will benefit from a trigger-actuated valve providing a controlled release of pressure. The present invention provides such a valve.